If screws are anchored in live bone tissue of the vertebrae, often the problem of insufficient bone stability or insufficient stability of the anchoring in the bone arises. Especially, in trabecular bone tissue, any load acting on the screw is passed over to only few trabeculae, with adverse consequences both for the load bearing capability of the screw-bone connection and for its long-time stability. This is especially severe in osteoporotic or osteopenic or otherwise weakened vertebral bone tissue.
An important group of screws anchored in the vertebral bone tissue are pedicle screws. Pedicle screws comprise a screw head for being affixed to a rod or other spine stabilizing device and a threaded screw shaft to be implanted in the vertebra from a dorsal direction through the pedicle so that it protrudes into the vertebral body. Pedicle screws are thus part of a stabilization arrangement of the vertebral column, and they therefore are subject to substantial mechanical loads.